


is this the place that i've been dreaming of?

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just softness, post wedding episode, post wedding pillow talk, right this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: robert and aaron are married now, and neither want the day to end so soft pillow talk ensues.





	is this the place that i've been dreaming of?

**Author's Note:**

> did we all see that wedding!! i wanted to write something post wedding, so here's some proper tooth-rotting fluff, oops! i hope you enjoy it x

 

It’s quiet, he’s got his head on Robert’s, _his husband’s,_ chest. The only noise their breaths that are slowly becoming less erratic. He buries his face into Robert’s chest some more and feels his husband stroking a hand through his hair. He also feels a kiss being pressed to his head and he’s never been this happy, this content. It makes him want to cry, but only happy tears.

“You ok?” It’s Robert’s soft, slightly hoarse voice cutting through the silence, his husband who’s always checking if he’s okay. It reminds him of what he said in his speech and Aaron isn’t sure if he can hold back the tears any longer, he’s emotional and overwhelmed in the best way, and he doesn’t want to hide it.

“Yeah” Aaron’s voice is just as soft and sincere, “today was amazing I- it really was.”

Robert hums in agreement, “it was perfect.” Aaron nods his head, best as he can while staying in the exact same position. There’s another silence before Robert speaks again “thank you.”

Aaron frowns “for what?” Robert shrugs, well tries to Aaron thinks, his husband being restricted in his movements, “everything I guess, picking me, loving me.” Aaron has to sit up at that, leans back into his own cushions, Robert follows him, like he always does.

Robert’s got that look on his face, that look that makes him look so young, he’s teary eyed and has a smile on his face, small and kind of sad, the same look that was on his face when Aaron said he loved him during his speech, hours ago.

He knows what Robert needs now, he reaches out, strokes softly at his cheek, “Rob, I love you” he takes a deep breath, he’s done his speech but he wants to say that little bit more “you’re amazing and you mean everything to me, because you always make stuff better don’t ya? You’re always there for me. You said you would be lost without me, well- I would be lost without you.” Robert looks down, Aaron waits for him, one second, two seconds and then the older man raises his head again, nods.

“I am so lucky.”

“So am I” Aaron says sounding firm, needs to make sure Robert gets it, “and don’t you ever forget it” he shifts himself so he can make a grab for Robert, pulling him into his chest. “We both got a second chance alright? And we deserve it, I promise you Robert.”

Robert puts his arms tightly around his waist in reply, there’s a little sigh and then “you keep saying you’re not good with words but- now and earlier-“ Aaron laughs, kissing Robert’s head, “it’s always enough Aaron, I love you.”

“I love you too”

 

 

They’re laying down again, facing each other, Aaron could sleep, he definitely could, but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t have much energy for anything else other than just soaking in the sight of his husband but that’s ok, it’s enough, they have the whole week just the two of them, and there’s still forever left after that. It makes him catch his breath.

Robert’s eyes keep flickering, his husband clearly just as exhausted but determined as he is to stay awake. Suddenly it reminds him of something and he reaches for Robert’s hand. 

“Rob, we can sleep you know?”

“We have forever now, last time-“ Aaron stops himself, and watches Robert’s eyes fly wide open, feels him squeezing his hand, he looks concerned but Aaron just smiles. “It’s okay, I just- just felt like saying that aloud I guess, tomorrow when we wake up we have the whole day and the day after-“

“Forever” Robert says speaking Aaron’s thoughts from just moments earlier.

 

 

He plays with Robert’s hands, stares at both their rings in amazement, they had held hands a lot today, the idea of being apart from Robert just for a few minutes being too much to bear.

“Mum heard you last night by the way” he says, there are too many memories from today he wants to keep talking about, he just doesn’t want any of it to end, not yet.

Robert grins, “I guess she wasn’t really surprised.”

“Nah, definitely not, reckons it’s a good thing, seeing as you can’t keep your hands of me even after all this time.”

Robert laughs “as if, she isn’t wrong.”

“She said I hit the jackpot with you, you know?”

Robert rolls his eyes “not sure about that one-“

“Good thing I am then hey.” And Robert moves forwards to press a kiss against his lips.

“We tried, but- I guess we’re just not traditional enough” Robert laughs, “and why would I want to spend the night away from you if I don’t have to? It reminds me too much of- before you know”

Aaron definitely does, he squeezes his hand  “I know, soft.”

“Says you after today, really?”

Aaron rolls his eyes “shut up.”

 

 

Robert moves closer again, his face pressed against Aaron’s shoulder.

“Today was perfect.”

“You already said that” Aaron can’t help but tease. He can feel Robert grinning and drops a kiss to his head “you seemed so happy today, carefree.” They were both happy, but seeing Robert like that had really done something to Aaron’s heart, he knew it was because of him, because of them, and now he gets to make Robert smile for the rest of his life. Maybe it was because this last week, hell the last couple of weeks had been stressful, for both of them, Robert going through it with all the Lachlan stuff, the seizure, that it had meant so much more to Aaron. He just knew he was going to make damn sure Robert got to be this happy forever.

Robert nods, “couldn’t be happier. I know things are still hard and there’s always going to be stuff you know, but we’re together and- you’re happy yeah?”

“Are you serious, couldn’t be happier, you idiot.”

“That’s all I ever wanted” Robert replies and Aaron can only kiss his husband’s head again.

“You were so giddy during the ceremony.” Robert suddenly says and Aaron grins.

“I was just so- overwhelmed? I don’t know, I couldn’t believe it was for real, legally this time, after everything.” Robert finds his hand and tangles their fingers together.

“It’s real and I can’t wait for this life we’re going to share together, husband.”

Aaron knows he’s wearing the same giddy smile again, tears in his eyes, he lifts Robert’s head so he can kiss his lips over and over again.

“It’s going to be amazing, husband.”

There’s that big smile of Robert’s again, the one he’s seen on his husband’s face throughout the whole day, the one that he will never tire of seeing.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Rob.”

 

 

It’s not long after that Robert finally falls asleep and Aaron knows he’s about to follow him soon.

He decides that he is going to make sure that tomorrow is going to be just as good as today, that the rest of their lives will be as good as today, well close to it. Because Robert’s right, life will throw things at them and things will be hard, but they are together, they get to have this life and they are so lucky.

He thinks about Vic’s speech, _love when there is love to be had,_ and there is so much love, between them and in their little family and he knows how important it is to appreciate it, every day. And he will.

 

_Because Robert, he is the perfect guy for him._

 


End file.
